


Destroying The Castle

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I do what I want, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Theres a happy ending i swear, and you cant stop me, angsty but fluffy at the end, fuck s3, mike and will are gay and in love, mike used it against him in THAT scene, they deserve love, will told mike he was gay long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: “It’s not my fault you don’t like girls!” Shit. Did Mike really just say that?A look of hurt and betrayal came across Will’s face. Mike swore he saw a tear form in Will’s eye but he didn’t have time to look because Will was getting on his bike.“Will, wait! Will, I’m sorry! Will!” Mike watched as Will biked wordlessly from Mike’s driveway into the rainy night.





	Destroying The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> so im in a bubble world where s3 doesnt exist so have this 
> 
> also im doing a fuck ton of it/st crossovers in the future to cope (el defeats pennywise?)

“It’s not my fault you don’t like girls!”  _ Shit. Did Mike really just say that?  _

A look of hurt and betrayal came across Will’s face. Mike swore he saw a tear form in Will’s eye but he didn’t have time to look because Will was getting on his bike. 

“Will, wait! Will, I’m sorry! Will!” Mike watched as Will biked wordlessly from Mike’s driveway into the rainy night. 

How could Mike have said that? Will had trusted him with that secret years ago.  _ You can’t tell anyone. Not even Dustin and Lucas.  _

“Where’d he go?” Lucas asked, running into the garage. 

“Home.” Mike said, grabbing his bike from the rack. 

“Where are you going?” 

“After Will. Stay here.” 

Mike left a confused Lucas standing in the garage as he pedaled off into the knight after his precious cleric. 

_ Will walked into Mike’s basement in a huff. He crossed his arms and sat down on the sofa, a few feet away from Mike.  _

_ “Will. What’s wrong?”  _

_ “Nothing.” Will mumbled, clearly pissed off.  _

_ “It’s not nothing. Just tell me, was Troy doing it again? I swear if he calls you zombie boy one more time I’ll-”  _

_ “No it’s not that. And seriously Mike, it’s nothing.”  _

_ “I wanna know. If it got you this angry, don’t you think I should know?”  _

_ “You can’t. You’ll hate me for the rest of your life. You’ll kick me from the party.”  _

_ “Will. I would never. You mean too much to me. Where would a young paladin be without his cleric?” Mike smiled, before realizing that Will was crying.  _

_ Mike scooched closer to him on the couch. “Please tell me.”  _

_ “I can’t, Mike. I don’t want to lose you.”  _

_ “How about this? You tell me and I promise that I won’t get mad or abandon you or do whatever you’re so worried about.” Mike put his hand on Will’s, which caused Will to look at him.  _

_ “I don’t like girls.”  _

_ “Neither do I. They’re confusing and they don’t make any sense.”  _

_ “Not like that. I like...boys.” The last word came out as a scared whisper that nearly broke Mike’s heart.  _

_ “That’s okay. Infact, it’s more than okay. It’s who you are, Will. And I like every part of you, including this. Why would you be afraid to tell me?”  _

_ “It sounded like a bad thing. When….when Lonnie would yell at me, he...made it seem like a bad thing.”  _

_ “It’s not. It’s who you are. And I could never hate you for that.”  _

But Mike did. Well, he didn’t hate him, not in the least bit. (Infact, it was more of the opposite) But now Will thought that he did. 

_ You’re destroying everything! And for what? So you can swap spit with some stupid girl?  _

Uh, why did everything have to be so complicated? He loved El, yeah. She was his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend, now. But he loved Will, too. More than friend love. Was he selfish? To like boys and girls? Mike wanted to be with El, but another part of him desperately craved Will. To be with Will and hold him and kiss his- 

_ Woah woah woah woah woah stop stop stop.  _

Was Mike gay? Was he straight? What was he? Who was he? The boy in love with Will, that’s who. 

Mike pulled to a stop in the Byers’s driveway. Will’s bike was lying on the grass and all of the lights were out in the house.  _ Castle Byers _ . Mike ran around the back of the house. 

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Mike could hear someone yell. 

“Will? Will, are you okay?” Mike rushed over to Castle Byers, which was now nothing more than a pile of sticks on the ground. Will look at Mike, rain soaked hair plastered to his forehead, bat in hand. 

“What! What, Mike! What do you want! Expose me even more! Make me feel like shit all over again!” 

“Will, I-” 

“You said… you said you would never hate me.” Will’s voice was quiet and defeated. 

“And I meant it. Will, I don’t hate you. And I’m sorry I said that. I shouldn’t’ve used it against you. It’s not a flaw in you. It’s one of the things I like most about you.” 

“It is your fault, Mike. It always has been. I thought, maybe, just maybe I could force myself to be into girls. But then, you. You and you’re campaigns and sleepovers and Halloween trick or treating and hangouts at the park. It’s always been you.” 

“Will..” 

“And I know you don’t like me like that cause you’re madly in love with El or whatever-” 

Will was cut off by Mike connecting their lips. And there they were, kissing in the rain. 

“Mike, wh-” Will smiled.

“Will Byers, you talk too much.” Mike laughed before kissing Will again. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley


End file.
